Perdas e Ilusões
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Entre a dor da perda e uma ilusão pode haver muito mais do que palavras. Não é possível superar a dor imediatamente, mas é possível amenizá-la, de forma que não existam arrependimentos. Contém lemon.


Uma viagem minha de madrugada. Custei a escrever, anyway... Obrigada a Makaylla012 por betar mais uma vez e dedicada à Isa, o melhor Izaya que eu poderia ter x3 -qs

Boa leitura.

_**x**_

_Entre a dor da perda e uma ilusão pode haver muito mais do que palavras. Não é possível superar a dor imediatamente, mas é possível amenizá-la, de forma que não existam arrependimentos._

**Perdas e Ilusões**

Ela apenas queria encontrar o namorado e dar a notícia de que poderia frequentar a mesma escola dele. Isso era o que ambos queriam, mas ela não teve tempo nem de pisar no território da Raira. Era um dia chuvoso de primavera, as ruas estavam molhadas e o trânsito difícil. Ela não viu que o sinal de pedestres ficava vermelho. O resultado foi o esperado.

Um rapaz não podia aceitar isso. Estava desolado, não se importava com a chuva caindo e fazendo com que as roupas escuras grudassem em seu corpo. Pediu que os amigos fossem embora assim que a chuva começou, não queria que eles ficassem resfriados e também por desejar ficar sozinho com a memória de sua namorada. Agachou no chão, começando a murmurar coisas desconexas. Kida Masaomi não sabia o que estava falando. Ainda não entendia como tudo aconteceu, tinham finalmente conseguido ficar juntos... E acontecia aquilo. _Por que, Saki?Por quê?_

Passos eram abafados pela chuva. O som não era alto, os pingos intensos podiam ocultá-los sem dificuldade. O informante parou a poucos metros da única alma viva que se encontrava no local, pensando que chegar atrasado tivera suas vantagens. Gostava do seu trabalho, então realmente não era nenhum sacrifício acabar chegando àquela hora. Um sorriso torto surgiu nos lábios do moreno ao ver que ainda não fora notado, retomando o caminhar para se aproximar do garoto.

Masaomi se assustou quando os pingos pareceram parar repentinamente – mesmo que fosse inútil, pois já estava encharcado. Levantou a cabeça com lentidão, pensando que poderia ser Mikado ou Anri querendo obrigá-lo a ir embora – mesmo que os amigos o entendessem, fazendo imaginar que estava enganado. E realmente estava, mas foi a última pessoa que esperava. Seus olhos se encontraram com a figura de Izaya, este tendo os próprios fechados, fazendo uma prece para sua "protegida". Kida quis arriscar falar algo: por que ele estava ali? Por que o protegera da chuva? Por que tinha chego atrasado? Qualquer coisa serviria, mas mesmo abrindo a boca, sua voz não saiu, restando-o apenas apertar os lábios por frustração.

Orihara não demorou a abrir os olhos, direcionando-os para o loiro. E ficou um pouco surpreso, mesmo que sua única demonstração disso fosse o arquear de uma das sobrancelhas, exatamente a que Masaomi não veria – apesar dele já ter voltado o olhar para frente. Era estranho ver logo aquele rapaz, sempre tão animado, com uma expressão tão triste. Mas não era por menos, pensou Izaya. Apesar de tudo que ele passou, ainda era um adolescente que lidava – provavelmente pela primeira vez – com a perda definitiva de alguém querido. Concluindo que era isso, o moreno voltou a fitar a lápide.

- Todos dizem que depois da morte há um lugar melhor. Você acredita nisso, Kida-kun?

O estudante ouviu a voz do mais velho se sobrepor ao barulho ambiente, abaixando a cabeça e encarando o chão com uma expressão neutra, pensando sobre a pergunta do informante, embora seus olhos permanecessem nublados. E isto era algo que incomodava o informante.

- Quero acreditar nisso... Não quero ter de esquecê-la.

Respondeu em um murmúrio, mas que o informante distinguiu com clareza. Não conseguiu evitar que um pequeno riso escapasse de seus lábios.

- Você não tem... Ela sempre disse isso, não? – Izaya também se abaixou, para que pudesse falar mais baixo e ainda sim ser ouvido. – _"Não importa o quanto você goste de outras garotas... Sempre vai me amar mais."_

Kida sentiu Izaya perto demais. Estreitou os olhos, virando o rosto para o lado contrário, estalando os lábios.

- Você quem falava isso para ela.

- Mas era a verdade, não?

Sim, Masaomi sabia. Nunca conseguiu realmente esquecer Saki, por mais que paquerasse outras garotas, não era sério. E, mesmo que o tempo passasse, não teria como esquecê-la. Foi seu primeiro amor.

- Sabia que sim. – O informante riu, colocando-se de pé. – E não acho que ela gostaria de te ver assim. Vamos embora, Kida-kun.

Não era um tom gentil ou ameno. Era apenas o tom de sempre de Izaya, mas o loiro concordou, fazendo o mesmo com uma lentidão absurda, como se tivesse alguma dificuldade em ficar de pé. E realmente estava o tendo, sentindo as pernas trêmulas. Orihara não deixou de perceber isso, mas não ofereceu ajuda, ficou a esperar de forma paciente. O único gesto que poderia transparecer alguma preocupação foi ritmar seus passos aos de Masaomi, para evitar que ele pegasse mais chuva, dividindo a sombrinha sem se importar com o significado de tal gesto. Ninguém se preocuparia em olhar para os dois, imaginava.

Kida já não pensava. Sua mente estava vazia, seus pés moviam-se por mero costume, os olhos rebaixados, sem se importar – ou até mesmo ter o interesse de saber – para aonde Izaya o levava. E, sem muita ideia de onde ir, pensando que qualquer lugar público poderia incomodar o menor, acabou por guiá-lo até seu próprio apartamento. Poderia até se divertir um pouco, embora aquele ar melancólico incomodasse ligeiramente – apenas um pouquinho – o informante.

Com Izaya fechando o guarda-chuva, Kida percebeu que estavam em uma área coberta, mas demorou demais a olhar em volta. Quando o fez, já estava no elevador com o mais velho, esperando que parasse para sair do mesmo, encolhendo os ombros e ficando retraído. Estava receoso, mas seguiu o outro até a entrada do mesmo, ficando de pé na entrada.

- Não precisa ficar tímido, Kida-kun. Não é sua primeira vez aqui, é?

Izaya riu-se, colocando a sombrinha fechada ao lado da porta para que o excesso de água escorresse, adentrando de vez o local. Tudo no mesmo lugar de sempre, o sofá, a mesa, a escada, inclusive a falta de Namie, não estava precisando muito dela, então resolveu dá-la uma folga. O moreno retirou o casaco, percebendo que Masaomi continuava paralisado no mesmo lugar e – podia perceber – estava trêmulo também. Não deveria ficar surpreso, afinal o loiro tinha ficado exposto naquele temporal sem uma proteção adequada, então as roupas grudavam contra seu corpo e, agora em um ambiente mais quente, o menor sentia frio, acabando por não dar muita atenção à frase do outro. Orihara suspirou, Namie servia para aquelas ocasiões.

- Pode se sentar. – Não ligava em ter o estofado um pouco molhado, indicando-o. – Já volto.

Anunciou, retirando-se para a parte mais interna da casa, sem ver o loiro assentindo. Com calma, Kida acomodou-se na ponta do sofá, abraçando o próprio corpo, assim tentando parar de tremer. Não obteve muito sucesso.

Por sorte, Izaya não se demorou muito, logo voltou carregando uma toalha, pousando-a no topo da cabeça do loiro antes de rumar para a cozinha. Kida agradeceu silenciosamente, passando o objeto pelos fios, abaixando a cabeça de modo a ocultar a face. O moreno retornou com duas canecas de café, colocando uma delas em frente ao loiro, mas quando ia para seu lugar de praxe (gostava de ficar em frente à suas visitas), percebeu gotas caindo do queixo dele. Certo, ele estava chorando. Nada demais, Izaya já tinha visto pessoas chorando... Não pessoas como Masaomi, mas já tinha visto.

Guardando um suspiro para si mesmo, o informante se sentou ao lado do garoto, dando um gole na sua bebida quente. Mesmo que pensasse que deveria ser o primeiro a falar algo, a voz que se fez presente, mesmo que fraca, foi de Kida.

- Por que me trouxe aqui, Izaya-san?

-... É melhor do que ficar lá fora tomando chuva.

Não tinha um motivo exato. Orihara só pensou que provavelmente o loiro não ia querer ficar sob olhares de tantas pessoas, pois ele estava sozinho no cemitério. Provavelmente tinha dispensado até mesmo a companhia de Mikado e Anri. O informante suspirou, deixando a caneca sobre a mesa, pensando que era realmente estranho ver Kida daquele modo e que deveria fazer algo para consolá-lo ou, ao menos, animá-lo um pouco. Mas não era por gostar dele mais do que gostava de qualquer outro humano – criaturas tão adoráveis para Izaya -, mas sim porque talvez aquele silêncio o incomodasse. Ou só quisesse ver outras facetas de Masaomi - e essa foi a desculpa que soou mais agradável para a mente do mais velho.

- Você se culpa pela morte dela?

Foi o que Izaya conseguiu indagar. Ainda estava curioso. Masaomi fez uma careta, levantando o olhar molhado e incrédulo para o outro.

- Não! Isso não. Eu... Disse que ia até a casa dela – pressionou os joelhos e abaixou a cabeça. – Se ela tivesse esperado...

Ótimo, Izaya pensou sem ironia. Ao menos Kida não era idiota o bastante para se culpar por algo que realmente não era culpa dele. Uma pessoa interessante, certamente, pois qualquer humano normal buscaria qualquer motivo para se culpar. Talvez Masaomi também tivesse o feito, mas caído na real antes de se lamentar por tal coisa. Realmente... Mesmo que não parecesse, ele sabia agir como um adulto. Ou será que era como uma criança mimada? Izaya sorriu – apenas mentalmente – dessa comparação, logo voltando sua atenção para o loiro.

- Só me arrependo de não ter a abraçado e beijado mais uma vez... E não ter dito como a amava e era importante para mim.

Izaya pensou por um instante.

- Por que não busca outra pessoa? – Sorriu.

- O quê? – Masaomi voltou a fitá-lo, surpreso e sem entender.

- Isso mesmo, Kida-kun. Assim, não teria nenhum arrependimento. Sua mente se daria por satisfeita... – Fez uma pausa, aproximando-se do menor. Ele cairia? Como ia reagir? Podia tanto aceitar aquela loucura como afastá-lo e xingá-lo (e Izaya apostava mais nessa). Orihara não era nenhum _esper_ ou coisa assim, apesar de tudo. E Masaomi era capaz dos dois extremos, na concepção do informante. – Se quiser, pode ser comigo. – Murmurou, inclinando-se levemente na intenção de fitar os olhos do outro. – Você teria coragem, Kida Masaomi-kun?

Coragem e determinação eram sentimentos que não faltavam no loiro. E sua mente confusa parecia ver algum sentido nas palavras do mais velho. Estava indo tudo bem com Saki... Mas queria que ela o ouvisse mais uma vez.

- Claro – sorriu sarcástico, quase divertido, voltando-se para trás e apoiando as costas no sofá. – Você pode tentar descontar sua frustração em mim. Ou ir a um centro espírita...

Kida abaixou a cabeça por um instante. E sua reação foi justamente a que o informante colocava menos fé. Ele se levantou, envolvendo o moreno pelos ombros, pensando que seria apenas daquela vez. E não era hipócrita de pensar que era "por Saki", sabia bem que fazia aquilo por si mesmo.

- Vai ser só dessa vez.

- Eu sei, Kida-kun... Ou deveria dizer _Masaomi_?

O mais novo pressionou os dedos contra os ombros do outro, sem saber que isso apenas o divertia e o fazia crer que Kida era realmente interessante. Mas para o loiro, em termos, Izaya até lembrava Saki. Só era irritante, infinitamente mais desagradável e com mais defeitos e personalidade distorcida. Tinha como compará-lo a sua namorada? Talvez. Era só eliminar praticamente todos os traços da personalidade do moreno que conseguiria. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Pronto.

Acalmando-se um pouco, Masaomi deslizou as pontas dos dedos pela nuca do mais velho – gesto este que lhe causou um arrepio pelas pontas dos dedos do garoto estarem geladas – e ao alcançar os cabelos negros, ficou a brincar com os mesmos. Afastou-se o suficiente, sempre de olhos fechados, para encostar os lábios nos do informante de maneira leve, como faria se fosse realmente sua namorada.

Izaya pensou que deveria ser um namoro bem inocente, como de dois adolescentes normais. Seria divertido fazer algo... diferente. Mesmo sabendo que poderia trazer consequências desastrosas mais tarde. Levou as mãos até a cintura do mais novo, segurando-a firmemente para garantir que ele não se afastaria, elevando a face e entreabrindo os lábios, tocando os do outro com a língua, forçando passagem para o território da boca alheia. Por reflexo, Masaomi arregalou os olhos, tentando se forçar para trás, mas foi impedido pelo moreno. Em seguida, fechou os olhos com força, deslizando as mãos para os ombros de Izaya, tentando afastá-lo. Mais uma vez sem sucesso, pois sentia um dos braços do mais velho transpassarem-lhe as costas e cintura, prendendo-o um modo que ficava praticamente sobre o colo do informante.

Apesar de tudo, não era uma sensação desagradável ter a língua dele massageando a sua, mesmo que tentasse empurrá-la – e isso, diga-se de passagem, apenas instigava Izaya a continuar. Mas Kida já estava desistindo de resistir, não tinha forças ou cabeça para fazê-lo, além de (estranhamente) achar que o calor do corpo do mais velho era bom. Pressionou o tecido da blusa dele entre os dedos, sentindo que o mesmo ficava úmido por sua culpa. A mente nublada ficou vazia, acabou por ceder aos toques, retribuindo as carícias.

O mais velho entreabriu os olhos, percebendo que o outro começava a concedê-lo alguma intimidade. Sabia que devia parar, mas tinha vontade de ver até onde iriam, por mais que não fosse do seu feitio fazer aquelas coisas. Após tatear a cintura do menor, colocou as pontas dos dedos por dentro do tecido da camisa negra de luto, sentindo a pele alheia fria. A diferença de temperaturas arrancou uma exclamação de Masaomi, abafada pelos lábios de Izaya. Impediu-o de se afastar do toque, fazendo com que se sentasse de vez em seu colo, deslizando a mão para cima e levantando a blusa, enquanto a outra permanecia parada obedientemente em sua cintura, como se não estivesse fazendo nada demais – além daquele beijo.

Masaomi começava a se sentir desnorteado, entreabrindo os olhos para mirar a face alheia, ficando com falta de ar pelo beijo intenso. O informante, compartilhando esse pensamento, interrompeu o ato, selando os lábios mais uma vez antes de roçá-los no pescoço do mais novo. Arrepios e mais arrepios, quando assustou, Kida tinha suas roupas no chão e Izaya – não em melhor estado - por cima de si. Sem saber como, tinham acabado por se deitarem no sofá. Encarou-o com os olhos trêmulos e a face corada.

- I-izaya-san...?

- Hm? – Fez um som de quem tinha ouvido, inclinando-se e beijando a têmpora do mais novo, entreabrindo os olhos. – Quer que pare, Masaomi-kun?

- Awh...

O que conseguiu dar como resposta foram apenas alguns sons abafados, mas de clara apreciação. Não tinha como responder com o informante tocando-lhe daquele modo, acariciando-lhe o tórax e mordiscando a orelha, fazendo com que ficasse com os hormônios à flor da pele. E não era por menos, pois Izaya fazia questão de tocar em áreas sensíveis, fazendo com que seu corpo reagisse sem consentimento, separando as pernas quando o informante se encaixou entre elas e, sem aviso prévio, invadiu-lhe o corpo, arrancando dos lábios do loiro um gemido de dor.

- Dói, Masaomi-kun...? – Murmurou perto do ouvido do outro, afagando-lhe a face com uma das mãos enquanto utilizava a outra para segurar-lhe a cintura. – Ou já sentiu dores piores?

Apesar de o moreno estar fazendo aquilo lentamente e da lubrificação natural, sim, doía. Bastante, mas não tanto quanto ferimentos internos e não corporais. Era um tipo de dor diferente, não insuportável, embora sentisse que o rasgava por dentro. Mas achara até bom, assim evitava ficar pensando demais.

Após Izaya ficar parado tempo o suficiente para que se acostumasse um pouco, o mais novo entreabriu os olhos, os quais estavam cheios de lágrimas de dor não derramadas. Não conseguiu ver direito o contorno do rosto do informante, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior e investindo-se um pouco para frente, roçando as coxas diretamente contra a pele do outro. Este entendeu o recado, começando a se movimentar após abraçar o corpo do menor contra si, esperando que o sangue ajudasse ao menos a diminuir a sensação de dor. O que não foi muito atendido, pois o loiro chegava a fincar as unhas curtas nas costas dele como um modo de controlar os gemidos de dor e se conter.

O estudante não sabia muito bem o que pensar. Ao mesmo tempo em que era incomodo e doloroso, era uma sensação boa de prazer, aos poucos ficando extasiado. Fechou mais uma vez os olhos, o que resultou na precipitação de algumas lágrimas, mas o fez somente por já não estar conseguindo ver bem um palmo a frente. Arqueou as costas, acompanhando o movimento dos quadris, mordendo o ombro do mais alto para abafar aqueles gemidos altos e vergonhosos. Em um canto remoto de sua mente, Masaomi sabia o que estava fazendo. Não se orgulhava, mas já estava longe demais para voltar – e isso já tinha algum tempo. Por isso continuou se agarrando à Izaya como um modo de esquecer um pouco tudo que acontecera, inclusive tudo que o informante fizera, friccionando os corpos até que descarregasse aquela onda de prazer. Após fazê-lo, jogou a cabeça para trás, a respiração alterada, mas ainda soltando um pequeno gemido quando sentiu que era preenchido. Só então deixou o corpo pender sobre o estofado, puxando o ar com força e desvencilhando os braços do mais velho. Mas manteve os olhos fechados, mesmo sabendo que não teria como fugir do que tinha feito – e tinha bastante noção do que era. _Mas..._

- Deixe-me adivinhar... – A voz do informante se fez presente no ambiente abafado. – "Vai ser só dessa vez"?

Apesar de sentir o corpo latejando, Kida não conseguiu segurar um sorriso fraco ao ter seus pensamentos ditos pelo outro em voz alta, em uma concordância muda. Sim, seria só aquela vez, porque enquanto estivesse ali... Estaria bem em esquecer o resto do mundo.

_**x**_

Espero que tenham gostado~. Reviews?


End file.
